Haruhi and the dwarves
by Shellcious
Summary: Semi Cross Snow white and Ouran Host Club. Haruhi's mum dies and is replaced with the evil Oji, cross dresser from hell. Enter Kyoya the cold mirror, Mori the huntsman, Hikaru and Karou the dwarves, Tamaki the prince and Hunni the rabbit!


_**A/N: **_Ok I know I should be working on my other story.. But I'm not hahahahahahaha I just got this idea when I was writing my speech for debating 'bigger is better' we lost… So this is a bit of a cross between Snow white and the seven dwarves and Ouran High School Host club. I hope you all enjoy it. For those regular readers of my stuff you know the drill, for you newbies It's R&R me and I'll R&R you Even if you favorite my work I will probably end up reviewing one of your pieces, It's my way of saying thanks for reading my stuff!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, and I don't own the original Snow white story line, But I own this plot (it varies a bit to the original)  
NEWS: I'm thinking of doing a Little red riding Haruhi and Haruhi and the beast, Tell me what cha think!

Prologue.

Princess Kotoko wanted nothing more than a daughter. She would talk to her favorite maid for hours... "It would be a girl" the princess would always begin. "Her skin shall be as white as snow" she would sigh, and whilst looking out to space, absent mindedly stroking her bare belly "lost in the forest eyes, that's what she would have, lost in the forest eyes."  
"Ehhhh? Whats that... Lost. in. the. forest. eyes?" Ranka would question, sounding out the words.  
"Hmmm, I don't know how to explain it really... It's sort of like a deepish brown, with streaks of amber... And if you look long and hard enough you may find the slightest, faintest trace of green. Before it disappears, losing itself in the forest... Like a little sick bunny rabbit... Oh and she will have a button nose!" The princess would finish, breaking the mood in the blunt way of hers.

Dreaming was fine, for the commoners on the street. But dreaming and wishing was not something a princess could do. Her dream, the perfect child often had her saying no to suitors with blue eyes and blonde hair... Suitors whose names ended in Souh predominantly. This resulted in many a fight with her father, "ENOUGH of this nonsense Kotoko! You MUST and you SHALL choose a husband soon, and if you don't you will be disowned!" Her father would half command, half bribe.  
"But daaaaaaaaaddddyyyyyyy" she would coo, "I'm only 21 years old, I want to haaaave a lifffffe" she would weedle. The truth was the Kotoko wanted to be a lawyer, she would study in secret and when she had time she would sneak into the village and represent the common folk in disguise.

One day after a particularly nasty argument Kotoko made a ladder out of her silk sheets and ran away into the forest. Her mother, although a ditz cared deeply for her daughter and had spent hours in arguments with her husband, convincing him to allow the suitors to be fine merchants. Dancing, and singing she raced to her daughters rooms "Kotoko, Kotoko! I have FANTASTIC news DARLING! Your father, the KING has agreed to let you marry a fine merchant or if it is necessary you can marry a.." the last bit was said in an awed whisper "com-on-er" She opened the door to her daughters room and found it empty. Crying she was going to run to the royal guard, but before she could her hand was grabbed by Ranka.

You see a princess who runs away loses any chance in marrying a suitable prince. Not even a high standing commoner. No one wants to marry a run away. "Madam, please you must stay here and cover for your daughter, she was not in her right mind. Plead maternal outburst" Ranka was now pleading, the maid was dressed up to look like the princess but there was some obvious differences between the two. "I will go after her, and bring her home within the week... I promise"

And so the fair maiden Ranka set out to find the princess, after four days of searching Ranka found the princess taking refuge with a pair of newlywed dwarves. Mr. Hitchatin and Mrs. Hitchatin.

"Princess! How glad I am to find you safe and well!" Ranka exclaimed once the two were alone. "Now come, you must return home. Your mother's life depends on it, your future as princess rests in the balance! I am begging you princess you MUST return!"  
"But if I return I will lose my freedom again!" She pouted.  
"Princess can I tell you something? Something I haven't told anyone else?" Ranka implored. The princess nodded. Ranka took a breath to calm her nerves. "I'm not really a maid; I'm not even a girl..." Kotoko gasped. "The truth is princess I'm a prince, a prince who had a dream just like you. I'd heard of you from my brothers, how you denied every suitor, I had seen photos of you, I fell in love princess. My father however would not allow me to marry a princess before my brothers did. So I ran away from home. I have always had a taste for cross dressing, but after I ran away, I used my female disguise more and more. Until I finally came here. I realized I couldn't become the prince, so I got a job as your maid. Every time a suitor came my heart would sink, but then you would turn him away and my heart would resurface" By now Kotoko was on the verge of tears, even though it wasn't really a sad story. Ranka got down onto one knee "Please princess, marry me, If not for love but for friendship. For the well being of your nation!" Kotoko nodded.

Sometime later the two were married, Ranka was even reinstated as a prince, he had succeeded where his brothers had failed. He had to remain dressed as a boy until the King and Queen passed the throne onto them. Soon the two fell in love and had a child together. They named her Haruhi Fujioka. She had snow white skin, lost in the forest eyes and a button nose. The three lived happily together. Until Haruhi turned 6 and her mother fell very sick. Ranka swore that he would never love another woman, and turned himself into a full blown cross dresser. To try and make up for the absence of a mother in the palace.

MORE NOTES: I'm thinking that maybe this was a bit empty and fast paced, But it's only a prolouge, the rest of the story will be a bit slower (The reason I needed to make this fast paced was because if I spend to long on details I can end up with 3 pages on one day hahahahaha) Remember R&R!


End file.
